The Darkness She Craves
by Star-Light
Summary: just read it


darkness Title: The Darkness She Craves 

Drusilla stood in the nearly empty train station, face to face with Angel, rather   
staring through him than at him. Slowly, she   
spoke in soft tones and riddles, while he watched her intently. 

"The black widow has caught my lovely childe in her web of temptation. She will do   
to him the same that she did with the Dark   
Angel." moving her gaze through the skylight, up to the stars, Dru sighed, her face   
painted with sadness and worry. Angel didn't   
know exactly what she was talking about, but when she risked coming to him, it was   
usually important. 

"What do you mean Dru?" he asked gently, trying to coax out a bit of sainfull   
explanation from her mysterious lips. 

"I will show you my dear. If you come with me to the Hellmouth." 

Quite frankly, the Hellmouth was the last place Angel wanted to be. Too many   
memories. Too much of a chance of running   
into Buffy. But something inside him told him he really needed to go. Softly grabbing   
hold of Drusilla's hand, he led her to the train,   
where they'd make their trek to Sunnydale. 

Sitting next to the window, Drusilla watched the night sky above them, listening to   
the painful things being whispered to her from   
the stars, moon and the tiny, meek breeze. Next to her, Angel, kept his gaze straight   
ahead, dread swimming through his dark eyes.   
Too soon for him, they found themselves exiting the train into the Sunnydale train   
station. "Now what Dru?" Angel asked, looking   
around for anyone that might notice him. 

"Follow." she stated, walking off in a seemingly random direction. But he followed   
straight to one of the many graveyards of   
Sunnydale, California. Stopping suddenly, she lifted her arm to point just ahead of   
them. Following his eyes to where she pointed,   
Angel spotted Buffy and Spike sitting together. 

"Buffy..." Angel whispered taking a step forward only to be stopped by Drusilla. 

"No Angel, watch." she told him, tears beginning to brim at the corners of her eyes.   
"The spider has her fly, she will strike soon."   
Silently, they watched together as Buffy gently traced Spike's distinguished figures   
as he just sat there watching her, confused. 

"What's going on Dru? What is she doing?" 

"The same she did to you. Bringing him in so she can eat his darkness. Devour what   
she craves." Things suddenly begun to   
make sense. Buffy was the slayer, but she craved the darkness inside the things she   
hunted. The darkness inside him and his   
grandchilde Spike. He couldn't let her keep doing this, but her magic kept him from   
stopping her. Glancing over at Drusilla he knew   
nothing was going to stop her though. 

----------------------------------------------------   


(*Author's Note: Spike's chip is disabled but because of Buffy he hasn't left of killed   
her* ) 

Angel watched from a distance as Drusilla slowly made her way to the couple sitting   
in the darkness. When she was close to five feet away, Buffy finally sensed her and   
whipped her head around to glare at the vampiress. 

"Drusilla." she hissed 

Hearing his ex-lover's name brought Spike out of the dream-like trance he had been   
in and moved his gaze away from the slayer to Drusilla. And even though he wanted   
to say something, anything, it was if there was some power that held is lips tightly   
shut. Somewhere deep inside, he knew what was going on, but with speech   
impossible at the time, he begged Dru with his eyes to help him. 

Glancing quickly from Buffy to Spike and back to Buffy, Drusilla saw the pain and   
confusion in her dark prince's demon, through the window of his ice blue eyes.   
"You're a bad girl, Buffy." she stated in a low melodious tone. "The stars cast their   
eyes away from you, and your meek friends turn away in shame." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed at Drusilla as she tried to gain control over her. 

Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, Dru looked down upon the slayer. "Your   
magic has nothing over me. The Dark Angel has already insured that." With a   
huntress's smile, one of the predator capturing her prey, her eyes widened to fill   
behind her eyelids and dark lashes, complete blackness. Reaching out as fast as a   
strike of lightening, Drusilla slashed a half-hazard heart across the slayer's cheek. 

Surprise filling the eyes of Buffy she jumped up. tackling the maddened vampiress to   
the ground, a stake suddenly in her hand. With her focus now on Drusilla, the other   
two male vampires could move to help the woman that was trying to help them.   
Pulling the slayer off of her, they held her up against the tree, while Dru stood from   
the ground and walked to stand in front of Buffy. "No more will this happen. Never   
more." she giggled the last part, giving some sort of signal towards Angel and Spike.   
The confusion lasted only seconds for the slayer as both Grandsire and Grandchilde   
smirked at lowered their mouths down upon each side of the slayer's petite neck.   
The two drank hungrily like starved children for what seemed forever to Buffy. 

Close to being claimed by unconciousness, Spike and Angel took their fangs from her,   
still holding her up. Buffy looked up at the grinning Drusilla, looking for mercy, but   
finding none. The only response was Dru moving to drink the last of her essence.   
Moments later, the slayer lay dead at the base of a weeping willow as the unholy   
trinity strode away together, Drusilla walking between the two. 

~~~~~~~ 

( *A few days later, in Angel's old mansion* ) 

The three vampires lay together, their appetite sedated as they looked around at the   
corpses on the floor.   
"The little tree, the clown, the annoying demoness, the man full of wisdom, the little   
tree's witch" Drusilla giggled, naming the corpses. Looking over to the corner, Buffy's   
little sister Dawn sat huddled, rocking back and forth. "We will keep her, the tiny key,   
I want a new pet." Dru stated dreamily, snuggling happily between Angel and Spike. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
More? No? Should they go to LA? 


End file.
